Facebook Official
by TheKoganKid
Summary: Mark finally teaches Eduardo how to change his relationship status. Mark/Eduardo slash from The Social Network.


_**I hope this doesn't make Mark Or Eduardo sound too OOC, but I watched this at like nine at night and it just wouldn't get out of my brain and I'm kind of tired without access to caffeine. I guess it's just randomly placed somewhere after when Eduardo breaks up with Christy, and before the lawsuit. If you want to, you can just pretend that Wardo's drop from ownership of Facebook never occurred, but do whatever pleases your peach. So please, enjoy :) **_

xXxXx

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah, Wardo?"

"How do you change your relationship status?"

Mark's curly head poked out from around the corner, a faint light from the mini-fridge glowing across the floor and a beer in hand. He looked as though Eduardo had just slapped him across the face and then laughed about it, with his brown eyes wide and mouth a disbelieving O shape.

"You're not serious?" Mark asked him incredulously.

Eduardo blushed, shrugging. "I guess I just never learned how to..."

"Eduardo, you're the CFO of Facebook. How the hell do you not know how to change your relationship status?"

The taller of the two buried his face in his hands, trying dearly to hide away in shame.

"You sound like Christy." he mumbled from in between his lanky digits. "She sounded as shocked as you are."

"Well, that's because most people are very well capable of changing a simple relationship status, Wardo."

It was true, though, despite how many times people accused Eduardo of lying; he was really just handicapped in the knowledge of how Facebook operated, since that was Mark and the intern's jobs, and even though it embarrassed him to no end, he had to confess his dysfunctionality when someone inquired. Because Eduardo wasn't a liar- or a very good one, at least. It was probably why his ex-girlfriend had almost set his apartment on fire.

"I'm a disgrace to the name of the company, I know." Eduardo admitted. "But please, can you just help me?"

Mark knew that instead of saving the other man, he should be calling all of the members of the website and rounding up for a nice group laugh- maybe even going as far as to say something about it on Facebook itself- but instead he took pity on his best friend and decided to help him out.

Kicking the fridge door shut with his foot, Mark padded over to his computer, where Eduardo sat, head now propped up on his linked hands and a look of utter confusion on his face. Mark thought that Eduardo looked endearing when he was lost helplessly, but decided against pointing this out in fear of being pushed out of his dorm window. Though he was sure no one would mind because even though he had made one of the most popular websites across the US, many people in the Kirkland residence still thought that he was a dick and everyone enjoyed a heart-warming forensics scene.

"Move your arms." Mark muttered, batting lightly at where Eduardo's elbows rested against his jeaned thighs.

Eduardo did what he was told, opening his mouth to question the shiftment, but swallowed it when Mark flopped down into his lap, making him grunt softly.

"You could have asked me to move." the businessman suggested.

"Sorry." Mark looked anything but remorseful; more along the lines of humored and cheeky. "It's just that you're so warm, and comfortable, and I'm not."

"Well then, be my guest." Eduardo rolled his eyes, but made no move to push Mark off of him. Instead, he just leaned forwards and peered over Mark's shoulder, watching as he clicked on random Facebook tabs.

"First you have to go to your profile," Mark instructed, circling the cursor around in point. "Then you go to the "Edit Profile" spot, click on it,"

He paused to let the page load, and looking at his profile picture for more than a second, Eduardo winced slightly. He kind of looked dorky.

"You look fine." Mark commented, upon seeing the other scorning his picture. Eduardo looked up at him, smiling. "Anyway, then you go down to relationships, click edit, and then chose what your relationship status is, and if the person has a Facebook, add their name to the equation, and press save."

"You make everything look so easy." Eduardo sighed.

"I made this website. Of course it's easy for me."

And sometimes Eduardo hated when he was perfectly logical in the state of his own inner turmoil.

Mark made to stand up and let his friend do whatever it was that he wanted, but Eduardo stopped him by sticking his own arms through the gaps in Mark's.

"Don't move." Eduardo said quietly. And Mark was more than happy to oblige.

He felt incredibly cheesy as he did so, but with the tech God still perched on his legs, Eduardo began to maneuver his way around on the relationship status gadget of his profile. He changed the blank bar for current position to "In A Relationship", and awaited to see what Mark would say.

He said nothing, but shifted rather excitedly in his lap, hands lightly grasping onto his arms where they grazed his sides.

And with his hands twitching, Eduardo moved down to the 'who with' spot, and typed in the first letter of the person he was dating. As he scrolled up to save the update, he didn't have to look at the boy sitting on him to know that he was grinning widely.

Refreshing the page to his home screen, the two friends saw with great pride the newly changed profile of Eduardo Saverin on his personal wall.

Eduardo is in a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg.

"Well, it'll be "Facebook Official" when you confirm it or whatever, but what do you think?" Eduardo asked Mark quietly, resting his chin against Mark's sweatshirt-covered shoulder.

Mark remained silent for a moment, choosing instead to stare at the screen with an almost blank look on his handsome face.

But then he turned to Eduardo, another grin appearing on his lips, and the sight made the bottom portion's heart swell with affection.

"I think it's almost as wonderful as when I came up with the relationship status idea."

"Almost?" Eduardo pretended to be wounded greatly, but the snaking of arms around Mark's waist and the action of pulling him closer gave his true reaction away. "Those girls are right, you are a dick."

"Just kidding." Mark chuckled, the dip in his elbow cupping the back of Eduardo's neck as his arms snuck around him. "Kind of."

"I'm sure you are." And though Eduardo didn't look so convinced, he didn't mind.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Maybe I am."

"I'd just like to point out that I'm not the one being ludacris here. You're the goddamn CFO of Facebook and you didn't know how to change your relationship status."

"You're the one who loves cyberspace more than people, Mark. I find that pretty strange."

"Wardo, if I loved the internet more than human beings, you wouldn't be here in my dorm and I wouldn't be sitting on your lap when we all know that I'm not a very touchy-feely person."

That shut Eduardo up, and strangely, he was okay with not fighting back this time; because Mark had practically admitted that he loved him, and that was better than winning a stupid skirmish over how much Mark adored his codes.

"I guess that's true." he said, smiling softly. Mark mirrored him.

"And I guess you've changed me."

"Good."

But Eduardo knew that something would manage to ruin the sickly sweet moment, because whenever the two of them started to get the least bit sentimental, it was always brought to a halt by one thing or another.

This time, it was stopped by a burning smell, and the two became painfully aware of it just as their kiss began.

"Shit!" Mark yelled suddenly. Scrambling up from Eduardo's lap, the Facebook operator shot out into his dorm kitchen and turned the smoking stove off, fanning it frantically with a nearby notebook. "Damn it, I forgot I cooking Ramon!"

Sighing, Eduardo shook his head at his scatterbrained boyfriend, but smiled again when looking at his profile.

They weren't the perfect couple; but then again, he didn't think that there was one.

_**A/N: First of all, I don't even think Mark had a kitchen in his dorm, but I'm tired and I want some fucking sleep. So the kid's got a kitchen. Anyways, I hoped that you liked my first Social Network piece, and that it didn't fail to badly or have too much unrealistic and terribly written fluff in it. Because I have a habit of writing bullshit like that. Until next time, Phoenix punchers :)**_


End file.
